


Solangelo (v original ik)

by triceratops_wookie



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, Fluff, Mostly Fluff, Not sure what AU, SO MUCH FLUFF, but theyre definitely mortals, i promise like i can barely read angst without crying so it will be bery minor angst, probably friends to lovers, the angst that will be there will probably just be hurt/comfort, there may be slight angst but nothing too serious, there will be an actual plot but also so much fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:42:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28533864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triceratops_wookie/pseuds/triceratops_wookie
Summary: Nico didn’t know what to expect when he walked into the cafe that day, but what he wasn’t expecting? Will Solace at the table he usually sat at. And what he definitely wasn’t expecting? For Will to become something more to him than an acquaintance or a friend.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I’m Sophie, and this is my first time posting a fic so im not sure how itll go, but i thought i would give it a try so what the heck! i hope you enjoy :)

Nico woke up to the sound of his alarm blaring, his cat meowing, and his sister making coffee. He lived in a small apartment with his roommate Jason, but Jason was working already considering the fact that it was already 11:00. He sat up shakily as he pushed his cat, Bianca off of his face.  
“Nico, it’s eleven. Why are you just now waking up?” Hazel said with a frown. Hazel was his half sister. She was the responsible one, the one who made sure he was okay, even though he was a few years older.  
Nico yawned. “Well uh... Um-“  
Hazel cut him off with a sigh. “Well go take a shower and do something productive now that you’re up. It’ll help you feel more awake.”  
Hazel the responsible one. Hazel, the one who made sure he was okay. Nico always reminded himself of this, and each time it did he felt uneasy. Why was he the one being taken care of? He was older. He should be looking out for her. But no matter how hard he tried, she always ended up taking care of him. Nico thought of all this as he was showering, but decided a minute later that it would be better if he could just stop thinking.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okkk second chapter here we go

Nico pulled his hood up to try to warm himself up from the cold November wind. He was heading to his favorite cafe, The Olympian Cafe.   
He opened the door, and the bell chimed. He walked up to the counter to order. “Umm, can I have a Chai Tea Latte and a chocolate cake pop please?”  
The barista responded that it would be 5 dollars, and Nico thanked her as he gave her the money. With his drink and cake pop, Nico brainlessly walked over to his usual table. Only this time, when he set down his tray, someone spoke.   
“Hello! Do you want to sit with me?” The stranger said. Nico took in his features: sky blue eyes, tan freckled skin, full pink lips, curly gold hair, and a contagious smile.   
Nico blinked. “Uh... Well. Ahem. I uh, I usually sit here,” The stranger smiled and nodded for him to continue. “And uh...”  
Before Nico could dig himself a deeper hole of awkwardness, he felt an arm around his shoulders.   
“Aw, is Nico trying to flirt? Poor baby.”   
“Chill, Pipes, he doesn’t know he’s been staring.”   
Jason and Piper, a couple, and two of his best friends. Despite the teasing, Nico was glad to see them.   
Nico rolled his eyes. “Ha, ha, guys. No, I was not. Should we find another place to sit or...?”   
“Yeah, sure. Percy and Annabeth are waiting for us over there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked :) i know this was also short im sry but i think next chapter ill focus more on will this time? obviously not wills pov since its third person, but since its third person limited with access to nicos thoughts only, i think next chapter will be third person limited but wills thoughts instead. again, hope you liked this chapter and will continue to read :)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so thats the end of this chapter! i know its short but it felt like a good place to end it sooo yeah. i hope anyone who read this liked it!


End file.
